


【罗咕】课后补习

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 30





	【罗咕】课后补习

“罗曼老师，我有问题不明白。”放学的铃声已经响过，操场上还有进行社团活动的学生的说笑声，她诚恳地看着罗曼，把书翻开指给他看，“生理书上画好的那里的形状，和我的很不一样，我是不是生病了呢？”

“立、立香酱——”坐在办公椅上的男人红着一张脸，露出了混杂着窘迫和害羞的表情，“不要在这里，我们回家去不好吗？”

作为回应，她蹬掉了室内鞋，被黑色过膝袜完美包裹住的腿抬高，然后一脚踩在了他的椅子扶手上，阻止他滑开的动作。少女疑惑地歪了歪头，“我是在请教您呀，老师。我们又没在做什么坏事。”

她的另一只脚也踩了过来，罗曼隔着长裤也能感受到她足底的柔软和丝袜的滑腻，衣料来回摩擦的沙沙声在寂静的办公室里好像被放大了无数倍。“立香，不要这样。”他稍微有些口是心非地吞了口口水，才坚定了自己的立场，“说不定会有人回来的。”

“生物老师指导学生课外作业不是很正常的事情吗？”藤丸立香歪了歪头，露出小恶魔般的微笑，“您想对我做什么呀？还要等人都走光了才行。”见罗曼的脸越发红了起来，眼睛也害羞得水汪汪的，她又起了调皮的心思。

用脚尖挑开过长的白大褂，罗曼的衬衫衣角和长裤堆叠起来的地方，被她轻轻踩上，隔着夏天轻薄的衣料，她很轻易地感受到了正缓缓硬起来的热源。

罗曼发出了和他年龄并不符合的弱气的声音，他的脸更红了，简直就像是要烧起来一样。少女直勾勾的眼神让他起了回避的心思，但下身的挑逗又让他顿感糟糕，“不、不行啦，我们不是说好在学校要保持距离吗。”他偏离了两人交缠的眼神，试图用手阻止那只作乱的小脚——事与愿违，仗着他不敢看过来，小恶魔更为过分地把另一只脚也踩了上去。

“我们现在，不就正在保持距离吗，老师？”立香比了比她和罗曼脑袋之间的距离，“而且，我们当时说好的是在别人面前保持距离呀，老师很在意的话，就把那边人体模型的脑袋扭过去吧？”

她踩住的器官已经逐渐膨胀起来，少女漫不经心、时轻时重地摩擦着那里，好笑地发现罗曼的抵抗逐渐微弱了下去。他就像是被欺负了一样，向墙壁扭过头去拒绝和她对视，但发从中露出来的红通通的耳尖已经说明了一切。

立香自顾自地解开夏装衬衣的纽扣，强行用脚背勾着扶手的空隙把他拉回来。“老师……不想看我吗？”罗曼一幅不肯屈服的坚强表情，把五官皱的紧紧的，在俊朗的脸上挤成一团。他太过熟悉这只小恶魔的惯用手段，所以对她哀怨的问话有所犹豫，也没有配合她的步调。

或许等立香失去了兴趣，就可以回家了吧，罗曼带着一丝侥幸地想着。

然后，他的手就被牵了起来。少女的小手细腻柔软，像是没有骨头一样。她的手又格外的小，只能用两只手握住罗曼的右手，强行引领着他动作。

罗曼还没来得及拒绝，就已经被迫摸上了温热的肌肤。

“这里，是立香的子宫哟，”男人急促的呼吸已经说明了很多，立香颇为得意地窃笑起来，一边让罗曼的手指落到自己的小腹上，“就是每次罗曼咚咚地射进去，满到装不下的地方，现在这里很空呢，老师能填满它吗？”

“这里是立香的胃，如果吃掉老师的东西，这里就会变得饱饱的，不过现在这里也是空空的，都是因为老师不肯陪我玩，立香才会挨饿哟。”

在她的小床上寻欢作乐的记忆迅速浮现在脑海中，少女光溜溜的小穴外侧尽是泡沫的样子和她嘴角漏下来一丝白色液体的样子立刻让他更硬了，但罗曼还是艰难地说，“因为你要准备考试，所以不能……唔……”

“这里是立香的锁骨，老师总是很喜欢咬这里呢，每次都要贴上创可贴遮掩。”他的手从包着薄薄皮肤的锁骨上一掠而过，又到了少女的肩膀。

立香大概已经凑的很近了，两个人的呼吸在没开空调的办公室里热的过分。手指一点一点，格外缓慢地向下挪着，终于划过了温软的部分。

“这里，是立香的乳房，”罗曼的喉咙在她的解说声中收紧着，柔软的、可爱的触感一触而过，“老师总是喜欢把它们吃的又红又肿，第二天穿着内衣都会不舒服的程度。”他确信现在流连在他指尖上的正是已经硬起来的乳尖，被动的手指终于按捺不住，灵巧地捏住那里，转了半圈。

“嗯、老师不能这样，对待教具要温柔啊。”他太过急切的粗暴动作让立香的乳尖疼了起来，虽然也很舒服就是啦，感受到腿间越发粘腻的湿意，立香喘息着拉高裙摆。“罗曼老师？就是这里，您能看到吗？”她的百褶裙下唯一的衣物就是过膝袜，没穿内裤的腿间冲罗曼张开，“只要想到老师，立香的这里就湿乎乎的，还痒痒的膨胀起来，真的好难受啊。”

“老师……看看吧？”湿热的软语就在耳边呢喃，烧的涨起来的耳尖被她的小舌舐过去，细碎的吻咬逐渐沿着颈侧向锁骨滑落，罗曼终于抵抗不住这种诱惑了——他睁开了双眼，立刻就看到小恋人圆润的肩头，敞开的衬衫里，乳团随着动作轻微地摇晃着。令他格外亢奋的是，左边那一团顶端的小红莓，显然被捏的比右边还要大。

“这个样子，老师怎么能看清楚呢？”他忽然把立香推开，让她只能用撑着桌子的后仰姿态向自己敞开双腿。从还捣乱着挤压他肉棒的脚开始，罗曼一点点抚摸上去，在袜子结束的地方稍微徘徊了一会，终于摸进了她的裙摆。

比夏日还热，比冰淇淋还要软，他的手指直接陷了进去，就像勺子沉进过分稀稠的布丁汁液一样。她没穿内衣，罗曼后知后觉地意识到，办公桌上属于她的就只有散开的领结，除此以外的全部衣服都还在她身上。

“立香酱，你再这样的话，仪容检查是不会过关的哦。”他的嗓子哑了下去，“难道你想要在检查的时候给大家看你的小穴吗？”他的手指滑进去又挑出来，剥开花唇褶皱聚合的部位，按住了早就硬起来的阴蒂。

“哈、哈啊……老师的手指……好舒服……”立香撑着桌子的手有些颤抖起来，她的小腹都可爱的绷紧了，“给他们看也……老师就满满地射进去，让立香把装满老师的东西的小穴给大家看❤——”

反正只有两个人，她说起话来也就越发肆无忌惮，“戳到了，光是罗曼老师的手指就能让小穴高潮，嗯、嗯，我要——”

就在她的内壁即将收缩到极端的时候，罗曼忽然将手指抽了出来，被她挑逗的话语刺激到了的男人挑着眉，把湿淋淋的手指放到唇边舔了起来。“这可不行啊，立香，”无视少女不满足的哀怨神情，他握住她的腰，强行摆弄着酥软无力的少女翻了个身，“是要害的老师丢掉工作吗？明明是用小穴勾引了老师的坏孩子，却还要展示给大家看？”

她的双腕被他扣住，用领结捆在了一起，但罗曼却没有把她推倒在桌面上。相反地，他扯着立香远离办公桌好几步，站到了毫无遮挡和助力物的过道上。

“老师被辞退的话，就来当家庭教师吧？”兔子急了也会咬人，此时她只觉得有趣，还在调笑着逗弄她，“在我的床上给我补习生理知识什么的、嗯、立香一定会忍耐着不发出声音，让老师补习的全身精液也无所谓哦❤”

从声音来判断，罗曼才刚刚开始解他的腰带，立香用一种刻意而做作的娇笑声说，“小穴好难受哦，老师现在就要为我治疗了吗~要比手指更粗更硬才行哦、噫！”

被她来回挑逗的快要爆炸，罗曼喘着粗气一下子贯穿了她，让她的身体不受控制地向前晃动着，“自己站直，在治疗中摔倒我可不会管你。”他咬着牙，一寸寸拓开紧致高热的小穴，一边格外粗暴地捏住她的两边乳尖，用力蹂躏起来。

“呀——老师，好痛！”刚才还觉得哪里都不满足的身体瞬间被填满，没有经过细致爱抚的乳尖虽然早就在挑逗他的时候硬起来，但突如其来的动作还是让立香无法接受，偏偏现在的她要辛苦地翘起屁股，手也被绑在身后，为了维持平衡只能尽力挺起腰肢方便罗曼的亵玩。

“真的只是痛吗？”罗曼很不满地扯住她的侧马尾，强迫她抬起头，“越是用力，立香的下面就吃的越是紧，水都打湿了一大片，立香也很喜欢吧？被老师这样对待才觉得满足吗？”

“不穿内衣，在学校勾引老师，立香也长成了需要注意的坏女人了呢？”他益发用力地向她体内顶着，和温吞外表不同，结实的下腹啪啪撞在少女的臀肉上，让她身上的软肉都跟着节奏晃动起来，“嗯？怎么不说话只是哭呢，立香酱，刚刚我明明说了不能在学校这样吧？”

“因为老师、老师补习的时候只教给我怎么舔肉棒了啊——”被激烈的节奏搞得只能发出可怜呜咽的少女断断续续地反驳，“在学校实践用出来不是很正常吗、啊、啊啊好舒服，老师好棒！”

“不、不行，我要站不直了、老师、嗯、老师慢一点。”但马上，对于还敢顶嘴的立香，罗曼的节奏就快的让她只能颤抖着膝盖向前移动来避免摔倒了。咕叽咕叽的水声淫猥地响起，从激烈交合的部位溢出的液体沾脏了两个人的下装，多余的口水从少女被顶弄的闭不上的小嘴里流出来，在她眼前坠到地上，形成一点点圆斑。

一步、两步，她一点点向着桌子移动过去，却被罗曼轻易按着小腹强制站起来。“不可以哦，立香，”他模仿着立香的动作，轻轻咬着她的耳廓，“老师不是说了吗，你要自己站直才行吧？”

少女颤抖着的足部不知什么时候已经踩的湿乎乎一片，她的两腿之间也狼狈地淌着汁液，要不是罗曼的手环住了她，看起来下一秒就会脱力地滑脱在地。更过分的是，他好像是为了刻意看她挣扎的样子，反而在这个时候加快了摆动的频率。

男人的腰杆轻松地摆动着，每一次都会让少女发出不成调的呻吟，“老师、老师……罗曼，慢……呜，慢一点……”全身的体重都被他的手臂支撑着，少女惊慌地感觉自己的腿越来越弯曲，越来越失去了作用。

“嗯？”发现她下滑的越来越快，罗曼干脆彻底放她跪倒，自己也跟着双膝着地，继续抽插着，“老师现在正在让立香吃饱一点，立香的子宫还等着老师的精液不是吗？”这个姿势的确更舒服，也更方便他观赏少女的身体。

温暖的夕阳从打开的窗子里照进来，却只是让室内陷入一片懒洋洋的昏黄，操场上的人声也稀少起来，只有他们两个交叠着的声响响在屋里。被捏的肿起来的乳尖在地板上被压进乳肉里，又被激烈的动作所带动前后拖拉着，立香扭着身体，却怎么也逃不出罗曼的压制。

在她跪倒之后终于空出手的罗曼也能放任自己去做一些更富有娱乐性的事情，他一边伸出手，来回按压着少女的小腹，试图隔着她的身体感受到自己的形状——当然是不可能的，但这的确增加了肉棒能够压迫到的地方，也让立香吞的更深更彻底。

绑住她手腕的领结不知什么时候松脱了，少女刚一得到自由，就迫不急待地用手肘支撑住自己，想要减缓乳尖所收到的折磨。这一举动却被认为是要逃走，罗曼温和而强硬地扳住她的脑袋，“不行哦，就算是要逃跑，老师也不记得教你像小狗一样的逃跑姿势吧？”

他低下头，含住了立香湿润的双唇，得到了格外热情的回应。在以往的补习中，他们两个已经将接吻的练习做的非常好了，四片唇来回厮磨，喘息不住被对方分享过去，殷红的舌尖彼此挑逗缠绕。

好、好棒，立香双眼失神地享受着这个吻，温柔的罗曼也好，粗暴的罗曼也好，都好棒喔。汗水快要流进眼睛里了，她眨掉咸涩的汗珠，在罗曼想要退开的时候追了上去，“老师，好舒服，再亲一次。”

“只有接吻舒服吗？”罗曼顶了顶她，不出意料又听到了少女甜的发腻的叫声，“这里就不舒服吗？”

“嗯，罗曼……”小恶魔系的女孩子有些迟钝地转过双眼，她露出了一个心满意足的笑容，“不，只要是罗曼，就很舒服哦。”

“我喜欢罗曼，也喜欢和罗曼亲亲，也喜欢被罗曼抱，也喜欢欺负罗曼……”她张开嘴唇，暗示地舔了一圈，“也喜欢被罗曼欺负——嗯❤”

如她所愿，罗曼马上就低头凑了过来，这一次他的动作就更温柔了，整个后背都被他胸膛紧贴的同时，凶狠的堵住小穴的肉棒也放慢了速度，慢慢磨蹭着她的身体。和大开大合截然不同的，仿佛被温水浸泡着一样的愉快感顿时充盈了立香的身体。

“我好喜欢今天的罗曼，”这一吻结束，她扬起修长的脖颈，配合着他戳刺的节奏迎合起来，“口口声声要回家再开始，最后还是陪我一起玩的罗曼，真是太可爱了。”

她半侧着头看了他一眼，发现这家伙的脸果然红了——明明都这么亲密了，却还是会脸红——细密的潮汗亮晶晶地一层，让他拧着眉的表情越发性感起来。

“然后呢，粗暴的命令我的罗曼也很棒哦❤”浪潮在她的身体内驰骋，少女舒服到把脚趾尖都蜷缩起来，满怀期待地准备迎接最后的高潮，“总之，今天也是我喜欢的罗曼、再深一点、罗曼、罗曼——”

依着她的话，不住朝着深一点的地方攻击的罗曼也在这一次吮吸中不再忍耐射精的酸麻感，把白浊都射进了她的身体深处。

“嗯，我也喜欢你，立香。”半软不硬的肉棒还插在她体内没有拔出来，却因为简单的告白越发脸红起来，罗曼丢人的察觉自己甚至还有点结巴，“以后也会喜欢你的……但是！”

“但是！”他欲盖弥彰地强调，“以后绝对不要再这样做了！绝对不能在学校做了哦？不然我会生气的，真的很生气那种。”

已经从地上坐起来的小恶魔顿时欢呼一声，环住了他的脖子，“罗曼真笨，这样只会让我更期待啦www现在抱我起来吧？”

“嗯……裤子和裙子都湿掉了，要怎么回家啊。”结束了之后立刻恢复被欺压角色的罗曼环住她，苦笑起来，“立香酱下次绝对不能这么过分了哦。”

“嗯呀？”她纯洁地瞪圆眼睛，亲在罗曼的脸颊上，“那下次罗曼要生气地惩罚我，让我不敢这么做才行吧？”她顿了顿，意有所指地压低声音，“或者现在就教训我也不是不行呢。”

罗曼的脸又红了起来，他头疼又甜蜜地听着女朋友发出一连串得意的窃笑，“好吧，好吧……”他叹息起来，“我们先想办法回家吧……”


End file.
